


поэтами становятся не от радости

by lueurdusoleil



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Poet - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:01:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25093531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lueurdusoleil/pseuds/lueurdusoleil
Summary: в детстве я писал об облаках, похожих на кроликов, о кустах земляники и кружеве кухонной скатерти, но поэтом я стал только тогда, когда впервые полюбил человека. невзаимно.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Na Jaemin
Kudos: 2





	поэтами становятся не от радости

ㅤㅤㅤ – вам грустно?

ㅤㅤㅤ юно, секунду назад разглядывающий сливочную пену на кофе и задумчиво стукающий простым карандашом по исписанной странице блокнота, обращает внимание на подошедшего к его месту мальчишку-официанта. 

ㅤㅤㅤ тот в ладонях держит блюдце со свежим сахарным печеньем, ещё совсем тёплым. волосы его – смытый розовый, взгляд со звёздочками, внимательный и любопытный. 

ㅤㅤㅤ – почему ты, – чон читает имя на бейджике, – джемин, так решил? 

ㅤㅤㅤ юно не понятно и любопытно тоже, и он приглашающе кивает на место напротив, закрывает блокнот, укладывая карандаш ровно по линии стягивающей листы резинки. 

ㅤㅤㅤ – вы ведь поэт. поэтами от радости не становятся. 

ㅤㅤㅤ юно прикрывает глаза и смеётся, слегка закинув голову, а у джемина от этого сердце начинает биться быстрее. и правда кажется, что вот-вот выскочит, потому что на наконец осмелился заговорить. младший хочет отвлечься от искрящихся глаз, мягкой улыбки и углублений ямочек, напоминающих ему лунные кратеры, опускает глаза, и это становится ошибкой: вздох срывается с губ, когда аккуратные руки с фаланговыми кольцами так близко. 

ㅤㅤㅤ – верно, – чон побеждённо кивает, всё ещё держит лёгкую улыбку, – чон юно. 

ㅤㅤㅤ – чон юно, – джемин становится смелее, наклоняется ближе, будто бы готов услышать какую-то тайну, – а вы тоже можете писать о русалках так, что невольно веришь, что они существуют? 

ㅤㅤㅤ – а они ведь существуют, – юно вливается в эту игру, тоже наклоняется ближе, говорит тише, – иногда хочется писать о русалках, иногда – об оставшихся от них причудливых скелетах. без печали не поймёшь радости, без радости – печали. это круговорот. в детстве я писал об облаках, похожих на кроликов, о кустах земляники и кружеве кухонной скатерти, но поэтом я стал только тогда, когда впервые полюбил человека. невзаимно. 

ㅤㅤㅤ – каково это? – вопрос почти сразу слетает сам, и на кусает язык. 

ㅤㅤㅤ в любой другой ситуации юно нахмурился бы и упрекнул бы в бестактности, но он вглядывается в блеск джеминовой охристой радужки, в нежный персиковый румянец, в то, как белеют его костяшки, когда он, волнуясь, сжимает в обеих руках бумажную салфетку, и почему-то необъяснимо ему доверяет. 

ㅤㅤㅤ чон поджимает губы, ощущая все трещинки на них, отводит взгляд к потрёпанному блокноту, в котором всё прожитое, прочувствованное. оболелое. 

ㅤㅤㅤ – это как быть бабочкой, – едва-едва слышно, исповедью, – мир для тебя бескрайний, неизведанный, тёплый. цветы под твоими лапками уютные, сладкие. а потом тот, в кого ты, говорит, что влюблён. ты лелеешь надежду – вот, именно в меня, в кого же ещё? но он робко улыбается, и ты понимаешь, что не в тебя, понимаешь, что не живая ты бабочка, а приколотый булавкой трупик за стеклянной рамкой. безмолвный, сухой, забытый. 

ㅤㅤㅤ для джемина весь внешний мир, находящийся за пределами столика, не интересен, когда чон говорит. он впитывает в себя каждое слово, движение губ, подрагивание ресниц и подушечек пальцев, что гладят края кружки (джемин даже замечает на них следы мягкого карандашного грифеля). оттенок местами выжженных солнцем каштановых волос, молодые веснушки. пахнет миндалём. 

ㅤㅤㅤ – поэтами становятся не от радости, – заключает юно, играя со смыслом джеминовой фразы, – а теперь угощайся печеньем. 

ㅤㅤㅤ и улыбается ободряюще, подталкивая блюдце к на. 

ㅤㅤㅤ у джемина есть несколько минут до того, как донхёк позовёт его за следующим заказом, и несколько недель до того, как он поймёт, что сам стал приколотым булавкой трупиком за стеклянной рамкой чон юно. безмолвным, сухим, забытым. 

ㅤㅤㅤ ещё через пару дней джемин заведёт свой первый блокнот.  
ㅤㅤㅤ поэтами становятся не от радости.

**Author's Note:**

> лавлиэль сказала что если другие люди периодически в артблоки входят то я периодически из артблока выхожу  
> поэтому под клоунскую музыку выкладываю старую работу чтобы подать признак жизни
> 
> 270619


End file.
